


we will not be alone together (title may change)

by rzbrrii



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, hahahaah all i write is soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzbrrii/pseuds/rzbrrii
Summary: a soulmate au with some of my ocs





	1. a brief explanation of backstory

**Author's Note:**

> i have the character backstory written out in somewhat clearer if anyone would like to see it.

If i could describe my childhood in one word it would be “Shitty”. “Why?” you ask. That is primarily because my parents are shitty. But also a couple other reasons 

1- I was born with a disease that caused my arms to slowly rot away and eventually require amputation. 

2- My parents are, as previously mentioned, shitty. 

When Isaac (Im sorry, that's my brother by the way) was about ten years old he met his soulmate, an eleven year old named mikey. “What a lovely story!” says any normal sane human “Young love at its finest” you grin dreamily. But not my parents. I was only about 1 at the time and isaac refuses to tell me the details. But 8 years later a freshly adult Isaac grabs his ten year old brother, moves in with his soulmates family and never speaks to them again. And that's all i need to know. Shitty. 

Now, you might be thinking that all is well at this point. You would be wrong. Because, as i mentioned earlier, my arms at this point need to be amputated. I remember between twelve years old when i learned what heroin was and that is was very very bad. At least according to a cop who liked to give isaac “warnings”. I hated him at the time but now i'm grateful a warning was all he ever gave. And he was right about drugs as isaac learned the hard way.

Nice people exist in this world. Even if shitty people do too. 

That was six years ago and now isaac is a doctor. I am i double amputee but more importantly i'm a year into getting a degree in studio arts. And more importantly tomorrow is the day i meet my soulmate.


	2. the beginning of the beginning

The house we all live in has four bedrooms. One for isaac and mikey, one for ben and nico, one for mikey and ben’s parents, and one for me. It has one bathroom. I am currently in said bathroom, fumbling with a hairbrush, trying to look presentable. I had not dressed up per say. But i had definitely spent twenty minutes picking out an outfit that made my look the most “Dreamy.” I still don't look dreamy but at least I tried. 

Mikey leans against the doorway with the same dopey grin as always. “What are you all dressed up for” 

“Nothing, i'm going to a party” I technically-don't-lie 

“Heh” Mikey raises an eyebrow because it's unlike me, but doesn’t question it “Have fun” He says 

“Thanks” I say, pushing past him as he takes my place at the mirror. 

I hadn’t told anyone about today. A timer is a deeply personal object. You don’t just tell people it's gonna go off. The doorbell rings and my bestfriend is at the door. Lily gives me a once over and laughs that she doesn’t have to make my change cloths for once. (Good. I have someone's approval) We head to her car and are at the party in twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but idgaf


End file.
